


damnation

by virtaux



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtaux/pseuds/virtaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is lost in her mistakes and he is ready to make her repent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damnation

__

> _Cling, clang, go the chains…_

Boots scuff against the ground, soaked crimson, aligned with bodies that serve as reminders. Soft glowing wisps thrash about in front of her as she whizzes by, begging for release. What they receive is not what they desire. They do not achieve Paradise – what they are bound to is eternal damnation in a sickly chartreuse light, pulsing dimly with the misfortune of a million and one abandoned cries.  
Someone’s out to find you…

There is no fear in her eyes; there is only desperation. Muddled water splashes behind her as she swings her hands up and wipes the sweat from her brow, silver strands sticking to her forehead, matted with rubies. The cuts burn, and there’s a dull pain that lines through the scar underneath her left eye, on her legs, across her chest, down her back. The smell is a reminder. And the fallen scream for help within their cells.

__

> _Cling, clang, oh, the chains…_

Her foot catches against one of the corpses, and she catches herself before she hits the ground. Her breath rattles through her chest, rancid with chemical fumes. Her saliva fizzles on her tongue like acid, and her veins are aflame, bubbling and white-hot. Her limbs ache, but she cannot stop running – she can hear the cries, the screams, the life seeping into the earth below.

__

> _The Warden’s right behind you…_

The second time her foot is caught on a corpse is the time that she collapses to the ground, face-first into the muck. A hand shakily lifts and swipes it clean off of her visage, but she sinks straight back in. Chains swoop as a sickle swings, securing around her foot, dragging her in slowly, securing its prey. Amber eyes reflect fear, and she digs her nails into the ground, attempting to secure herself against the land. All she does is soil the cloth wrapped around her form, soaking herself further in the bloodied dirt.

__

> _Quick now, the seeking chains approach with their shrill scrape…_

When she stops struggling, it’s only because her body is turned over by the figure that’s been trailing her all the while. The screams and the cries are the loudest they’ve ever been now, penetrating her skull and piercing deep into her memories, mimicking those of her men on the fields that had died unspeakable deaths all those years ago. Her eyes widen as she turns her head toward the light that’s by his side, images pushing back and forth and reaching out for her. Her face illuminates – it’s scarred, stained, raw. Her eyes are cold, wide… Afraid.

__

> _Don’t stop, flee the chains – your last chance to escape…_

He gives her a moment’s reprieve only to catch her breath. But as she does, it’s whisked away from her again as he pulls up, up, up on the chain, dangling the woman by her ankle, a contorted roar of laughter emanating from the figure. Back and forth he lets her swing, akin to a pendulum, and she can feel the blood rush straight to the very top of her head – a dizzying feeling she cannot stop. 

> Drag the chains, drag the chains with all the strength you may…

A fragmented smile twists itself apparent toward her, and a shiver rolls down her spine. Her hands furl into fists and almost instantly she swings herself upward to try and pry the chain off of her, but he merely pulls it tighter across her skin. It imprints, and she seethes, her world going blurry. Rubies drip from her head, leaking like water, and he watches each second pass by while his fingers shift forward, pressing against the woman’s lips.

__

> _Drag the chains, drag the chains, ‘ere they drag you away…_

He forces them open like he’s trying to extract a prayer, and she finds the strength that once defined her to a country she could have called her own is fading. Her fingers loosen, and her vision doubles, weaving back and forth. The glow of Death is something she can appreciate, but suddenly it’s aching, burning, searing into her – the claw digs deep into her jaw, snapping it with only a quick press.

__

> _Cling, clang, go the chains…_

It throbs through her entire being, and she tastes the copper as it stains her tongue. His claw shifts and he smears it across, pulling on it, in which her eyes widen only to watch him twist and twist and twist – she can’t scream, for her throat is like a desert, abandoned and dry. It’s torture, she thinks, though everything is lost in midst of the fog, spinning and spinning around, sinking until there’s nothing left…

__

> _There’s no more time for fear…_

There’s so much blood by the time he lets go of her tongue. Her will is fading, weaving in and out of ragged breaths, and he only catches the tail end of it as she’s nearing. The chains coil, coil, coil, and they wrap her up entirely like a present, endless and perfect, tightening up until there’s nothing left. No glimmer in amber eyes, blood dripping from a slack, shattered jaw, tear streaks cleaning through dirt encrusted upon her face. Emptiness. Mild disappointment is evident within his features as they contort to convey them to no one specifically – she leaves too soon, he thinks, but her essence is something he can have his way with.

__

> _Cling, clang, know the chains…_

The restraints recoil when she’s gone, and her body falls in a heap to the floor, mangled and broken in numerous areas due to the chains forcing them to squeeze together. Silver strands poke into her eyes, and all Death can do is sway his lantern toward the soul that dropped. It sucks in, and she’s lost suddenly in never-ending hallways, running through each one and only facing the endless screams of those that she lost that day – those she could not protect, those that have since been abandoned, scarred, forgotten. Their names are not remembered; she can hardly do so herself now, as she’s tried to scrub them away from her mind only to immerse herself in the throes of punishment, seeking atonement.

__

> _The last sound that you’ll hear…_

The chains gather themselves together again, shuffling, and Death goes on his way, lantern swinging, capturing the souls of the fallen as they scream for help that they will not receive. All the while, she traces along the maze, only to find the center where she sees herself again – the perfect example of her nation, spinning around and around as her squadron falls, one by one by one. 

_Again. Relive it again. Look at your mistakes. This is what you’ve done. This is what you’ve left behind, and this is what you’re ridiculed for. This is why you cannot return. This is why you are forgotten. This is why you are no longer welcome. This is why you are who you are._

When she screams, his laughter rattles throughout the entirety of his eternal prison.


End file.
